Emotional Baggage
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Slight AU. Ellen's niece has just come out of a really bad relationship, and almost immediately falls into a relationship with Crowley. Her insecurities and her emotional personality, however, put strain on their relationship. Please R&R!


**Summary: **Slight AU. Ellen's niece has just come out of a really bad relationship, and almost immediately falls into a relationship with Crowley. Her insecurities and her emotional personality, however, put strain on their relationship. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Marissa Rose Harvelle.

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, another Crowley/OC, but after the dream I had last night, I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional Baggage<strong>

**Chapter One**

Ellen's niece, Marissa was having the worst day of her life.

Following the Apocalypse that didn't quite happen, she'd found her high school sweetheart and they'd been together for eight months, but she'd just walked into his apartment and found him in bed with another woman. Her big brown eyes filled with tears as her hands went to cover her mouth and all the bastard did was look up at her and smile. Danny had no idea what she'd been through over the years to keep him safe and to protect the world, and he was throwing every good deed she'd ever done for him right back in her face. She walked out, brushing her blonde curls behind her ears as she pulled out her cell phone, calling the one person who she'd become really close to since he saved the lives of her aunt and cousin. His phone was turned off, which only ever happened if he was either hunting with Bobby or really busy running Hell.

Being friends with the King of Hell sometimes really did have its benefits.

She walked back to the home that she, and the rest of Team Free Will shared, being met by Dean and Sam who stayed with them when they weren't with Bobby. Castiel was by Dean's side, as Gabriel was by Sam's and without giving them the chance to ask, she said a quick hello before rushing up the stairs to her room and closing the door, letting herself cry out her grief silently before composing herself and going to take a shower to calm down. Ellen and Jo were hunting with Bobby and, in all likelihood, Crowley was too, which meant that she might not see the demon for a while.

She really needed him too. She was often there for him during the Apocalypse and she'd tried her best to protect him where she could, as he'd done the same for her. She just hoped he could sense that she needed him because she did. So, so badly. She couldn't put into words what their relationship was like, because the trust level was so high, and it seemed so strange considering how different they were and how different their lives were that they were so close. As she got herself dried after the shower, she could only try and stop the betrayal she'd suffered from clouding her mind.

* * *

><p>It was eight-thirty when everyone returned home. Everyone but Crowley.<p>

Marissa was so desperate to see him that the disappointment of him not being there was almost unbearable. Ellen and Jo hugged her, Ellen knowing straight away that something was wrong. She cupped Marissa's face and stared into her eyes, which left the others slightly confused by the display, but this was the only way that Ellen could get Marissa to admit whether through words or emotion that something was wrong. And as her niece, who she considered as another daughter, broke down into tears, the first thing she did was pull the twenty-six year old into her arms and hug her to her body.

"What's happened?" She asked, "You want to go talk about it somewhere else?"

With a nod, Marissa let Ellen lead her out of the room, Jo following and taking her cousin's hand as they went into the kitchen. As she explained what happened, Marissa just collapsed into tears, and while Jo was hell bent on revenge, Ellen just calmly explained that the evidence was there that clearly Danny wasn't right for her. Marissa heard the living room door open and a familiar voice filled the room, and she shot from the kitchen and into the living room, just throwing herself onto an unsuspecting Crowley who was shocked by the sobs and the armfuls of Marissa that he now had. The others just shrugged as he looked to them for answers, but it was Ellen who simply mouthed 'Danny' to him and he nodded in understanding.

"God, I've been gone three days and already something's happened to you." He whispered, rubbing her back gently and stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

Marissa Harvelle had taught Crowley how to be a better person, and had shown him how beautiful humans could really be. The physical form of her beauty wasn't the more important thing, but how beautiful the emotional side of her was. But he couldn't ignore the tugging in his chest at the way she sobbed and gripped onto him like her whole world was ending.

"Come on..." He whispered, taking her hand and heading out of the room with her.

He took her up to her room, closing the door as she sat on her bed and looked to her hands, the look in her eyes showing nothing but heartbreak and pain. God, the pain in her eyes was almost unbearable to see, and whatever Danny had done to cause her so much pain, he was going to bloody well pay for. Crowley would make sure of that.

"What's he done?" He asked, "Eh? Look at you, Marissa. Whatever he's done to you, he's not bloody worth it. He doesn't deserve you, darling."

"He cheated." She sighed, her voice soft and weak, "I walked in on him..."

She shuddered and covered her face with her hands, trying her best to stop herself being sick.

"With another wom..." She shook her head and grabbed the trash can at the side of her bed and began to throw up into.

Crowley winced and held her hair back, rubbing her side gently and whispering soft words to her to calm her. As low as he was himself as a demon, he thought that cheating on someone who clearly loved the bones of you was so low it was sickening. When she'd finished she just started to cry, putting the can on the floor and getting up from the bed to run her hands through her hair. The anger was seeping through to the surface of her being as she grabbed the glass that rested by her bed and throwing it into the wall.

"The fucking _bastard_!" She screamed, "I _hate _him, Crowley! I fucking _hate _his guts!"

"I know..." Crowley replied, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder gently, "Come on."

He turned her around and hugged her closely to his body to try his best to calm her and soothe her. The physical contact was something he'd never really liked...Well...until he'd met Marissa. The love that she gave out to whoever she was embracing was unbelievable, and when she hugged him just made him feel actually wanted for the first time in his life. She needed cheering up. And the real way to do it was the only way he knew how. She lifted her head from his shoulder and he kissed her head softly.

"Bar?" He asked, earning a nod from her as he wiped a tear away and kissed her forehead, "I'll go and get Gabriel...And Dean...And Jo...And Ash...Oh, bugger it, we'll all drink here."

"Thank you." Marissa breathed, earning a smile and a wink from Crowley as he headed downstairs to tell the others.

A night on the drink was probably just what she needed.

* * *

><p>"You're all idjits!" Bobby laughed as the group sat drunk in the living room while music played loudly and everyone started singing to <em>Paradise City<em>.

"Y'know something?" Marissa slurred over the music, "I fell in love with a complete asshole. But the person I really love has been in my life for over a year and I didn't even know it."

"Really?" Crowley asked, sounding a little drunk himself, "The person I fell in love with...I didn't know that demons could fall in love, y'know."

"You're in love with someone?" Marissa asked, squealing with girlish delight, "Ooooh! What's her name? Or his name?"

"Marissa." Crowley said, Marissa thinking for a moment which made him laugh softly.

"I've heard that name..." She said, "Somewhere..."

Then it dawned on her who he was talking about.

"Oh." She said, smiling almost childlike at him, "You wanna know what the person's name is who I'm in love with?"

"Go on." Crowley slurred.

"C-C-C-C..." She began, her eyes crossing as she did, "Crowley."

"Really?" He asked, blinking slowly and smiling lazily, "That's nice."

"Isn't it!" Marissa exclaimed, "I love you!"

She poked at his chest and shuffled closer to him.

"And you love me!"

"Yeah." Crowley replied, "I love you a lot, y'know. I just don't tell you."

Marissa became sympathetic when Crowley looked incredibly sad and she rubbed his back.

"Oh, no, no, no, don't be sad." She said, "I know now, don't I. It's all okay, because I love you as well. So we can be happy now, yeah? We love each other."

"Shall we get married?" Crowley asked, "Have some babies?"

"Aha." Marissa replied, "But we need to slow down first and have a relatinshop."

"A rela-relationship!" Crowley corrected, "Can I give you a kiss?"

Marissa grinned sweetly and nodded, the demon leaning forward and kissing her tenderly.

"Oooh! Look at those two!" Jo cried, everyone gasping as Marissa began to kiss him back and held him close to her.

Ellen's smile faded at how quick the two were together, and drunken kissing wasn't the good basis to start a relationship. Maybe they'd forget all about it in the morning.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
